vinylmationfandomcom-20200214-history
Released and Upcoming Series
Park Designs inspired by various aspects of Disney Parks and Resorts around the world. *Park 1 *Park 2 *Park 3 *Park 4 *Park 5 *Park 6 *Park 7 *Park 8 *Park 9 *Park 10 *Park 11 *Park 12 *Park 13 Park Starz *Park Starz 1 *Park Starz 2 Anniversary (Disney Store) *25th Anniversary Anniversary (Vinylmation) *5th Anniversary Anniversary (Walt Disney) *110th Anniversary Alice in Wonderland *Alice in Wonderland Animal Kingdom *Animal Kingdom (Open Edition) Animation Bringing characters from Disney's Animated Features to Vinylmation. *Animation 1 *Animation 2 *Animation 3 *Animation 4 Bakery / Cupcakes *Bakery (Open Edition) *Bakery Mystery Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast Behind the Mask *Behind the Mask 1 *Behind the Mask (SDCC Exclusive) Big Eyes *Big Eyes (Open Edition) Cast Exclusives *Ambassadors *Volunteers *Cast Member Mickey *Imagineering *Mickey Through the Years 1: 1928 / Modern *Mickey Through the Years 2: 1929 / 1935 *Mickey Through the Years 3: 1922 / 1938 Classic Designs based on Disney's black and white animated shorts. *Classic Clear *Clear Cutesters *Cutesters 1 *Cutesters Too *Cutesters Like You *Cutesters En Vogue *Cutesters Snow Day Disney Afternoon *Disney Afternoon 1 *Disney Afternoon 2 ETO *ETO Frozen *Frozen: Anna/Elsa *Olaf Fantasia *The Sorceror's Apprentice *Faun/Unicorn *Dinosaurs *The Nutcracker Suite *The Pastoral Symphony *Night on the Bald Mountain *Mount Olympus *Dance of the Hours Furry Friends *Furry Friends Haunted Mansion Designs based on the Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland Parks. *Haunted Mansion Have a Laugh! Designs based on the "Have a Laugh!" animated series. *Have a Laugh! Holiday "Happy Hannukah!", "Gobble gobble", "Gong Xi Fa Cai!", "Boo!". Whatever the Holiday, celebrate with a Vinylmation. *Holiday 1 *Holiday 2 John Carter *John Carter (Open Edition) Jungle Book *Jungle Book Lion King *Lion King Mad T Party *Rabbit and Hatter *Tweedles Monsters University *Monsters University Muppets *Muppets 1 *Muppets 2 *Muppets 3 Nightmare Before Christmas *Nightmare Before Christmas (Open Edition) *Nightmare Before Christmas 2 Oz The Great and Powerful *Oz *Glinda *Evanora *Wicked Witch Pirates of the Carribean *Pirates of the Caribbean 1 *Pirates of the Caribbean - On Stranger Tides (Open Edition) *Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Pixar Bringing characters from Disney Pixar Animated Features to Vinylmation. *Pixar 1 Popcorns Featuring designs on Popcorn molds! '' *Popcorns Toy Story *Toy Story *Toy Story Mania (Open Edition) Tron *Tron Sports *Sports (Open Edition) Star Wars *Star Wars 1 *Star Wars 2 *Star Wars 3 Villains ''Every great story needs a bad guy/girl/animal. *Villains 1 *Villains 2 *Villains 3 *Villains 4 Whiskers and Tales *Whiskers and Tales Urban Series *Urban 1 *Urban 2 *Urban 3 *Urban 4 *Urban 5 *Urban 6 *Urban 7 *Urban 8 *Urban 9 *Urban Redux *Urban Redux 2 Jr's *Jr's 1 *Jr's 2 - Character Patterns *Jr's 3 - Good Luck/Bad Luck *Jr's 4 - Small World *Jr's 5 - This n That *Jr's 6 - Snow White *Jr's 7 - In Space *Jr's 8 - Goofy's Candy Company *Jr's 9 - Star Wars Droids *Jr's 10 - Aladdin Event Exclusives *Comic Con SDCC 2012 *D23 *Mickey's Circus *13 Reflections of Evil International Exclusives *Japan *Hawaii *Paris *London *International Misc. Series *Events *Sports *Oh Mickey! *Cast Exclusives *Special Releases *Trade City USA *DVC Exclusives *AP Exclusives *Cruise Exclusives *Disneyland # Nerds Rock! *Nerds Rock! *Florida Project